Only until we find The Last Piece
by Volo Morior
Summary: *horrible at summaries* A favor from Ace will turn out to be more trouble than the straw hats would have expected. Luffy x OC, other pairings may happen.
1. Preface

A/N

To begin, I do not own anything from one piece, only own own characters and places in this story.

i put as MA since I like to leave options open

*There may be spoilers since I've been reading the manga and wikis, but this story will not follow much of the story arc*

For this everyone is two years older than the beginning arc, but I am not counting the time skip in the main story, this begins somewhere after Brook joins, and probably before Soabody (spelling?). The only things I will most likely keep the same are character family relations, some places and events, and the main goal of finding one piece. Everything else may be changed in weird and random ways, so no need to correct me on that type of stuff.

-my ocs are often annoying either in their perfection, powers or flaws, this is how I write my ocs, don't like don't read, this is me being lazy on character design-

Anyways enjoy! Please review, I love constructive criticism, plot ideas and the like, and if you have input on character design tell me. Just no rude pease, thanks!

ps I post from iPod, I will proof read but auto correct is horrid


	2. Chapter 1

A/N

*first chapter, please read whole preface first. All chaps will be about 2k words for consistency*

It was a cool day on the grand line, almost as if an early spring morning, but with the constantly varying weather in this strange place it was difficult to tell the actual season. The Sunny was gliding through the calm waters that sparkled and turned a light foamy white when the ship split them. The bright sun shone onto the tangerine trees on deck, while a gentle breeze blew away its radiating warmth.

The deck was silent at this early hour, though some sounds from the kitchen could be heard if one listened carefully. In the crows nest there was even breathing from a green haired man, and bellow deck was loud snoring coming from the men's rooms. It was one of relatively few days that started so easily and allowed the crew to sleep in without care, and so most took full advantage.

It wasn't until nearly an hour later, with the sun climbing just a bit higher, that the first true stirrings began on the ship. An orange haired girl walked out onto deck and stretched her arms with a calm grin on her face. Her black and white plaid shirt lifted a bit to show her thin stomach, and her tan thigh length shorts fell just on her hips. She looked around the ocean with light brown eyes before noticing a small ship coming their way from the horizon. At first she wasn't too worried about the approaching vessel since it seemed rather small, but as it approached she could barely see a Jolly Roger flying, but was too far away to tell whose mark it was.

Regardless she quickly ran back down the stairs to raise the alarm. "Everyone wake up! There's another ship!" She yelled as she slammed her fist on the men's doors. She could hear a few fall out of their hammocks onto the floor from the sudden awakening but she quickly kept moving down to Robins room. She was about to knock when the raven haired women opened the door as if she'd been awake for some time-which she probably had been. The women nodded to each other before ascending once more to the deck where a blonde haired male had joined the man from the crows nest.

Soon the others also flooded out into the light, a male with curly black hair and a long nose, a large burly man in a speedo with blue hair, a small fuzzy brown creature, a skeleton with a top hat, and finally a very sleepy looking boy wearing a straw hat. With the crew now gathered, and the small ship in view the crew readied themselves for a possible battle.

The tension was high between some of the crew, the small creature and the long nosed male were both shaking, while the blonde and green haired males seemed anxious to fight worthy opponents. And the women seemed as if they had no intention of being involved if not needed. It was only when the flag was clearly visible, and the size of the very small ship revealed, that the crew grew a bit lax. The only one to perk up more at this sight was the sleepy boy in the straw hat, who on seeing the flag of white beard, bounded to the lions head at the front of the ship exuberantly.

He began waving merrily and soon a man on the other ship waved back. The crew aboard the sunny sighed as the blonde cook when to make breakfast, the green haired man sat on the bench around the mast for a snooze, and the others found their own places to relax. Though this was a rare visitor it was also still early and the crew was still waking up, especially now that the threat was dispelled.

The small ship pulled up beside the Sunny, and the blue haired male dropped a rope ladder down to the man bellow. Soon there stood another face upon the deck, his hair was a bit long and wavy, covered with a hat with two small face coins on it. His face was freckled, and his body muscular, but the light playful look to his black eyes, and a cheeky smile made him look rather harmless. "Ace!" The slender black haired male shouted as he extended one arm several feet and grabbed the rail beside the newcomer. Soon his arm retracted and pulled his body across the ship until he was standing next to the older male.

"Yo, Luffy. It's been awhile." Ace said lightly as the two crouched down and put their arms on a nearby barrel as they began arm wrestling. The two males were smiling as they strained against eachother, the crew ignoring their brotherly greeting for the time being. It wasn't until the blonde cook came out with platters of food and placed them on the table that the two finally stopped their challenge. "Food!" Luffy yelled as Ace watched him run to the table only to be kicked hard in the face by the chef.

"Let the women eat first." The blonde said coolly before turning to the two women up on the higher deck. "Nami swan~ Robin swan~ breakfast is served!" He called to them swooning. The women chuckled a bit to eachother before coming down to join the others. They each say at the table that had been covered with platters of food and pitchers of drinks while the cook served them.

It was then that a tall skeleton in a suit and top hat came out from the kitchen, he lithely walked to the women's table before bowing gracefully. "Good morning ladies, could I trouble you to show me your panties?" He asked in a smooth voice. There was a brief pause before Nami stood and violently punched the man, making a loud cracking sound as he fell to the ground. It was obvious she was fuming as she sat back down.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to ask that?!" She shouted while the man rolled on the ground in pain, she huffed before picking up a cup and sipped some tea. Robin did the same before looking to Ace who was leaning against the rail where he'd climbed up.

"What has brought you to these area?" She asked calmly, the others also looked to their captain's brother with curiosity.

"Oh yeah, how come you're here?" Luffy asked as he bit into a chunk of meat that he'd stolen from the table while no one was watching. This drew attention to him from the cook, but Ace spoke before anything could come of it.

"Well actually I came to ask a favor of you and your crew." He said nonchalantly, but the feeling shifted on the deck.

"A favor from the leader of the second division of white beard pirates huh?" The blue haired man asked, and while their captain seemed to think nothing of it the rest of the crew seemed a bit anxious.

"Yeah, well it is true I'm here as a white beard pirate, and not just as Luffy's brother, but it's not anything that will put you in anymore danger than you guys already are on a daily basis." He was still receiving some weary stares, but as Luffy finished his food he just smiled happily.

"So what is it?" The boy asked as he tried to sneak another bit of food, but this time was caught and he sadly retracted his arm.

Ace crossed his arms over his chest and thought for a moment, head tilted down and eyes shadowed. After a moment he looked back up with a bright smile which seemed to put some worries at ease. "I just need you guys to watch after something for us. You see Shanks came by awhile back and-" He was then cut off by a wide eyed captain.

"You mean you saw Shanks?! How is he?!" The boy asked excitedly, his brother just sighing before clearing his throat to continue.

"He's fine, same as ever. He's still the only guy who goes head to head with white beard when ever they tick eachother off. But anyways, you see he asked white beard to take care of something for him, but told us that if it was too much trouble to bring it to you. Shanks personally asked me to do it, but it's getting to be difficult to monitor those under my comand with it around so..." He paused as he saw the confused looks of those around him. He chuckled a bit as he tilted his hat up. "It would make more sense if I showed you I think." He finally said before turning to look down at the small ship bellow. "Hey, are you awake yet?" He called down, surprising the straw hats who hadn't noticed anyone else aboard the ship. "Come on up, you have to meet some people." There was a pause before they could see the top of the ladder sway slightly.

After a moment Ace leaned over the side before hoisting up another person by the waist before placing them down on deck. The form stood beside him for a moment, looking quickly over the surprised faces before darting behind the male. Ace chuckled before moving slightly, but the form stayed glued to his back.

He sighed before speaking. "So this is what I want you all to keep safe for us, seems she's the daughter of a friend of Shanks." He said matter of factly before moving again, this time turning so that the girl's form could not be hidden completely behind him. She stood at nearly 5 and a half feet, making her look small compared to the male beside her, this being exaggerated by her thin frame. She wore a plain white slip that covered just enough of her chest, not that she was overly endowed in that area, and fell just above her knees. She was fare looking with very light, or rather noticeably pale, skin. Her face was plain, but not unattractive, with bright blue eyes that were large with fear as she clung to Ace's arm. Her hair was free, very straight and a lighter shade of blonde. She didn't wear anything on her feet, and this overall appearance made her seem almost childlike.

There was a moment of silence before the skeleton walked slowly forward, a strange glint to the holes where his eyes would have been. Finally he stopped just before the pair, glaring down at the blonde who stared back with wide eyes while her grip tightened on the man's arm.

"Would you like to show me your panties?" The smooth voice came as the skeleton bowed. There was a stunned pause, followed by the squeak of a chair as Nami rose, making her way over to pummel this fool, before there was a shift and the noise of fabric moving.

All eyes fell to the girl who had lifted the hem of her dress until the white lace undergarments in question could be seen. She stood there like that for several moments without any look of embarrassment before the skeleton straightened with mouth agape. "Well, then, could you just take the dress off?" He asked quickly, before Nami finally reached him and cracked his skull with her fist once more. The man fell to the ground at the foot of the girl who now was pulling the thin dress over her head.

She had it nearly off, all the men-minus one second fleet commander who was trying to hide his face under the shadow of his hat- gaping at the thin women whose laced white bra was also now visible, before Ace finally interjected. "Keep it on please." He said with a sigh, the girl pausing before releasing the fabric which fell easily back to its rightful position. Again silence fell over everyone as they stared dumbstruck as the thin figure moved back to cling on the man she'd come with, hiding herself behind him as much as she could, large blue eyes staring at the strangers.

Ace coughed into his hand before straightening his hat with a finger, looking to the others once more. "So you can see the problem now, right?"


	3. Chapter 2

A/N eh I don't really like how this chapter ended up, so it may be changed or I may just leave it it will get better once more of this first meeting stuff is done

thanks for reading, please review!

It was a short time later after the initial commotion that the crew all settled on deck. The breeze had picked up slightly and moved the ship easily and slowly through the clear waters. Ace sat in a chair by the table, the girl sitting sideways on his lap, kicking her feet lightly in the air while her arms wrapped lazily around his neck. She'd since taken his hat and put it atop her own head to shadow her eyes from the sun that was now covering the entire deck. Before them was a large amount of food which was decreasing steadily as the straw hats began eating. "Feel free to eat some as well." The cook said as he puffed a cloud of smoke.

"Thanks." Ace said sincerely as he reached over and picked up a plate with fish, some green vegetable and a slice of lemon. "This looks more like high class restaurant food than ship food." He said with a chuckle, taking a bite. "Wow, you're really a first rate chef, you should come join our crew." He said laughing, the chef smiled at the compliment, while Luffy looked about to argue. "Just kidding." Ace said quickly while Luffy bit off another chunk of meat.

"Show whay chan't she stay wiff you?" He asked with cheeks full of food. Ace looked at him with a bit of disappointment, can the other really be a pirate? He finished a bite of food before putting the plate on the girl's lap.

"You can have some." He said kindly, but she just looked disinterested at the plate before her. The cook seemed to deflate a bit when she refused the food, but Ace gave him a dismissive wave. "She hasn't eat much of anything for a few weeks now." He said, the small furry creature looking up at him.

"That's why she's so thin right? Before I could nearly see her ribs. She also looks really pale, I can give her a check up if you want." He sounded very proffesional even though his voice sounded like a child's.

Ace sighed a bit as the girl tightened her grip on him, she looked wearily at the small doctor with cool blue eyes. "She dosnt let our ships doctor near her, she's not very trusting." He tried to sound apologetic, the doctor giving him a strange look. "Anyways, she's becoming a bit of trouble. She's started fainting from not eating, we've tried everything but she only eats a couple bites of bread a day. The doctor can't get near her, but she'll take off her clothes for anyone who asks. And..." He paused, looking to the girl who was not picking apart the vegetables on the plate on her lap. He sighed heavily. "She refuses to leave my side, she's been sleeping in my room, it's even to the point that she bathes with me." He looked to the crew and everyone had paused in some stage of eating.

It was Luffy who began moving first as he laughed, he swallowed a large amount of food and nearly choked as he rolled on the grass on deck. He was holding his stomach, and soon the rest of the crew was doing much the same. Ace just sat there looking just a bit humiliated, but he kept his composure none the less. "Yeah, I know it's hilarious, but it causes a lot of problems when the second division commander is at the whim of a girl. And I can't be worrying about her collapsing during a fight either. I thought you guys may have better luck." The crew slowly quieted down and looked over the girl once more.

"But will it be any different here? And I doubt she'll let you just leave her behind." The blue haired male interjected. Ace looked to him with his dark eyes, a small smile on his lips.

"Well, I was thinking that at least she can trust you all, on my ship I have to tell her not to trust anyone because of her little "quirk". I think if she could make a few friends she wouldn't need to depend on me like this." While he was talking the girl paused in her picking apart the food and looked to him, her mouth in a small line, but her eyes looking with a very deep worry. Ace finally averted his eyes from hers and she looked back down to the plate. "I know I'm asking a lot from you guys, but if you could-" He was cut off by a piece of fish being shoved in his mouth, blue eyes looking to him with a look of annoyance, but again she looked down. Ace swallowed the fish, but didn't comment on her behavior. Instead he just gave a slight shrug and the crew looked to him with a bit of worry. Luffy continued munching away.

"So what do you think, Luffy?" The green haired male chimed in, his arms were crossed and his eyes were dark. The captain looked to him then to the girl who was still picking apart food on the plate which now looked like a shredded mess.

"If she dosnt want to join us I don't want her to." He said simply as he continued eating. Ace turned surprised to his brother, eyes looking annoyed.

"Even if she dosnt want to, she isn't safe on my ship. Where else should I bring her? Just dump her off somewhere?" Though he wasn't yelling it was obvious that Ace was upset over the others answer, but Luffy just stared back unaffected. Ace sighed and leaned back on the chair a bit, it wasn't like he could force him to take her. The girl had again paused, but this time she put the plate back on the table before sliding from the males lap and standing.

Eyes were on her as she faltered for a moment before taking a few steps towards the straw hat wearing boy. She crouched down right in front of him, shadowed blue orbs boring into Luffy's black ones as he chewed a chunk of food. Ace seemed a bit surprised that she had left his vicinity, but he hoped that this would convince his brother that she could be a part of the staw hat crew.

Several moments passed before the girl opened her mouth, before shutting it again. It took another minuet until she finally spoke. "Are you going to become the pirate king?" Her voice was soft and melodic. Luffy chewed and then swallowed before a large smile spread across his face.

"Yep! I'm going to find the one piece and become king of the Pirates!" He declared, but blue eyes still looked at him without faltering.

"How will someone like you become king?" She asked seriously.

Luffy raised a fist merrily before answering. "I'm really strong, and I made a promise." He patted the hat on his head which then drew her attention. There was another long pause, Luffy's face still covered with a smile as he chuckled, and blue eyes looking at his hat with a strange glint. Finally her eyes fell on his face again before she leaned forward, one hand touching the ground before him to steady herself as she drew her face closer to his. Luffy's smile faltered as he looked to the girl before she pressed her lips to his. The boy's eyes shot open as her's closed briefly, while the crew along with Ace all gasped audibly.

It took a few seconds before Luffy understood what was happening, but he found himself unable to move, and this sensation reminded him of something. He thought about it absently and realized it was similar to when he was exposed to sea stones, the heavy feeling that made moving difficult, this feeling was the same. But her soft lips on his, this wasn't something he could liken to anything else. He could hear his heart beat, and thought for a moment he could hear her's too, but outwardly she seemed totally unaffected.

Finally she tipped back slightly and removed her lips from his. Her crystal eyes opened and she looked into his briefly before moving back onto her toes and then standing, one arm reaching out and grabbing the hem of his hat with two pale fingers. "You are strong because of the devil fruit. What if you didn't have it?" She spoke coolly as if the kiss had not transpired. Luffy sputtered briefly before responding

"I'm strong even without my powers!" He retorted, but the girl just gave him a cold look before walking away, straw hat clutched in her fingers.

"Oh? Well then get this hat back from me. You have 10 seconds or I throw it into the ocean." She said as she hopped up onto the rail a few yards away. Luffy's eyes widened before a determined look filled them.

"Ha! No problem!" He then prepared to launch his right arm at her. "Gum gum pistol!" He shouted as he flung his arm forward, but then his fist stopped at the length of his arm. He blinked before trying again only to reach the same conclusion.

"Seven...six...five..." It was then that he heard her counting. He scowled before pushing himself off of the ground and began running towards her. "Two...one...zero..." She monotoned just as Luffy became within a few more steps of her. Her eyes seemed agitated before her hand released the hat which began its decent to the sea bellow. "Fool. Just like the others you depend on that power. Without it you could never become king." She seemed disappointed as she looked away from the discarded object to look at the face of the one she'd just put down, but was surprised when he was still running full tilt. "Hey, it's already gone so-" she didn't finish before he had lept onto the railing and then off it, a glimpse of his face showed the sheer need he felt to retrieve it. Soon he was falling, and just as he reached his target he hit the water bellow.

The girl looked down with blatant shock on her face, though it soon faded to a blank stare as she hopped off the railing back onto the deck. The others though weren't so calm as the crew ran to the railing and began shouting.

"Someone go in after him!"

"Luffy!"

"That idiot, he knows he can't swim!"

The rest turned into a jumbled mess as the green haired male discarded his swords and boots in preparation of jumping in after his captain. But just as he readied himself to jump in a black head bobbed to the surface coughing and sputtering

"Frankie lower the ladder!" Nami shouted, the speedo wearing man quickly obliging. And soon a sopping wet male with a straw hat firmly clutched in his hands was laying on the grassy deck panting. "You idiot!" Nami shouted, but the boy just grinned as he tried to catch his breath.

"I can swim again!" He shouted before coughing. The doctor walked over and checked on him before stating that he would be fine, though he had no explanation for the boys lost powers, or ability to swim. The girl stood for a few moments before walking over and crouching beside Luffy, this time about two feet away.

"You would have drowned you know. Why all that for a hat?" She asked. Luffy looked to her with a grin

"I made a promise with Shanks, I can't lose this hat." He said cheerily. The girl tilted her head down so that the shadow from Ace's hat covered her eyes.

"So it is Shanks' hat then. So you're the reason Shanks lost his arm." Her voice was biting, and for once Luffy's smile dissapeared. The deck was silent. Finally she stood once more, stepping around Luffy and making her way to Ace who was again sitting. "Fools like you are the only ones fitting to become king I guess." She muttered before again sitting on Ace's lap. She touched a hand to her stomach while looking at the boy who had now sat up, putting his hat back into place. "For now I'll be keeping your devil fruit. And maybe I'll give it back." She then grabbed the lemon wedge from the plate and popped it into her mouth, chewing it before swallowing it completely. She continued picking the yellow fruit off of plates and eating them, many confused and dumbfounded stares on her, but her blank expression didn't change.

"Just what are you?!"


	4. Chapter 3

A/N *fixed*

It was Nami who first decided to check on her captain's powers. Luffy by now had sat up and placed his hat back on his head when Nami crouched down and harshly pulled on his cheeks. But there was very little give, and the boy flailed as he tried to get away. The girl sighed and shrugged. "He really isn't rubber anymore." She said incredicioisly while Luffy rubbed his cheeks.

"I'm curious how she took his powers away. I've never heard of a devil fruit ability like that." Robin sounded intigued as she looked over the girl who now had a plate full of lemons in front of her. She'd just picked up another one and was eating it like an apple, pith and all, without seeming to pay any attention to those around her.

"She hasn't eaten a devil fruit." Ace said in response, shifting a bit on the seat which nearly made her drop the yellow fruit. She gave him a look of slight annoyance before shoving the rest of the thing in her mouth and swallowing it. The male looked to her exhausperated. "You aren't supposed to eat the outside, peel it then eat it. Like an orange." He said taking one from the plate and peeling off a bit of the outside before handing it to her. She looked to him quizzically before taking a bite out of the peel once more and he just sighed. "How impossible are you?" He sounded a bit tired and she just blinked and then shrugged.

Luffy jumped up and walked over to the pair, the rest of the crew were discussing what to do now that their captain had lost his defining powers. Luffy looked down at her, but she didn't bother to look at him. "You can't just take things from people, I like being made of rubber. It means I can eat as much as I want! So give it back." He spoke simply but with conviction. The girl only glanced up at him, blue eyes looking from under strands of golden hair.

"You said you could be king without it." She muttered before shoving what was left of her fruit into his open mouth, stopping any argument for a moment. He quickly spit it out and grabbed a cup of tea, complaining about how sour and bitter the fruit tasted as he tried to wash out the taste. The girl looked bored and just picked up another and continued munching.

Once the taste was gone Luffy looked to her again, this time more like a child whose parent had stolen their toy. "I'm strong on my own, but it's fun being made of rubber!" He couldn't think of something better to say then that, what did she want? She sighed, this boy was... Strange, and it bothered her. Someone so naive and moronic surely wouldn't become the pirate king.

But still there was a truth in his conviction, his eyes held the determination to do the impossible. She finished the fruit before looking to Luffy again, his dark eyes were looking to her without wavering, his face in a pout. They stared each other down for a few moments before Luffy sneezed. Inside she was a bit glad that she'd won their little stare down. Luffy though jumped to his feet and was about to start at her again when Robin spoke.

"Captain, you should put on some dry clothes before you catch a cold." Luffy pouted again but decided that if he was quick it wouldn't matter. He dashed from the deck to his room, creating a huge ruckus as he threw things around. Nami sighed, she had a feeling it wouldn't be their captain cleaning that mess later. Once they were sure Luffy was out of ear shot the mood on deck shifted slightly. Frankie was the first to speak.

"Listen, I don't know what you have against Luffy, but he is our captain and even if he doesn't care about how you act, we do, and we can't just let you do what you want. Even if you are here with a white beard pirate, or with his brother. It doesn't matter." The girl's blue eyes looked to the large man who was glaring from behind sun glasses. She could also feel the green haired man's stare on her as well, and the general disapproval from the crew. It seemed like Ace was about to speak, but she merely hopped off of him, her back to the crew.

"I'm curious though, you don't like any of us right? So why are you only openly hostile towards the captain?" The raven haired women asked clinically. The girl didn't turn towards them, instead she stood stiffly for a moment before exhaling.

"I hate him, that's all." She muttered before walking off to the front of the boat, she gently pulled her dress up and over her head before plopping down on the grass right behind the lions head that adorned the ship. Here she lay down curled up with her bare back facing the crew, pulling her dress over her face as if to sleep. The crew stood silently, a few scowls and disproving looks, others just completely exhasperated.

"I don't know what to do with her." Ace finally conceded, leaning back in the chair.

"Why does she hate Luffy?" The small doctor asked, Ace shrugged.

"She's barely said two words since I met her, this is the most she's talked in almost two months. Ever since Shanks left her with us she's slowly stopped eating, she doesn't talk and never leaves my side. But now here? She's picking fights and walking around. I have no idea what she's thinking." He looked up at the blue sky as if in thought when a straw hat finally appeared from bellow deck in a pair of dry shorts, though it seemed he couldn't find a shirt as his top was bare.

He looked around until he finally caught sight of the sleeping girl, about to storm over and begin his argument with her all over again. "Hey, Luffy. Let her sleep a bit." Ace said, waving his brother over. The younger was about to argue but when his stomach growled he conceded and began shoving what was left of the morning's meal in his mouth.

Without the girl's presence it became easier for the crew to act normally-even if only for their dim witted captain's sake- and the conversation turned into a telling of adventures and exploits by the straw hats and second division commander. This went on for much of the day as the ship continued its path towards the next unknown island, and the sun climbed into the sky.

Across the deck though the pale girl lay curled in a ball, face covered with a thin white dress, body only covered by a matching pair of white undergarments. Like this it was obvious she hadn't been eating for some time, her spine and ribs were visible though not protruding, her skin looked unhealthy and almost paper white.

"Monster." A small voice said as if it was poison.

_Yeah, that's right, haven't others always looked at me that way? Like I don't belong, like they hate me._

"Monster." It repeated, growing louder and louder.

_I know, so just stop saying it!_

"That girl is the scary monster isn't she?" Two children stood at the top of a sand dune, the beach stretched down to the water where a small girl sat, knees hugged to her chest tightly.

"Yeah, that's her." The other replied, there were scowls on their faces, but everything else about them was blurry. But their voices were so clear. "She should just go back to the ocean, after all she sits there like that everyday."

_It was always the same. How long had I been sitting there? After mother and father were gone I was all alone. Where else could I go? How long did I wait there? Days? Weeks? What did I think I was waiting for?_

"Hey, let's throw something at her, maybe then she'll leave." But even as rocks hit her she didn't move. Soon fear covered their faces and they ran off.

_Yeah, they ran because I was a monster. That's right. So I was alone, but I wasn't lonely. No, I just had no were to be, to exist. Only there._

"Hey little lady, shouldn't you be home? It's getting dark." A man's voice, kind and smiling.

_That's how he always was._

Red hair and a straw hat where all she could see as he bent down in front of her.

_Go away, like everyone else. If I don't answer, then you'll go away too._

"C'mon captain, she probably just fought with her folks." Another voice, and then talking before they all left.

_Just like all the others._

The girl curled up even tighter, her forehead on her knees as she sat, the tide lapping up and pooling around her until her ankles were submerged.

"You're still here? Don't tell me you sat there all night when the tide came up!" Again that kind voice, but the small figure didn't move even as her sundress stuck wetly to her legs. The man left, but was soon back with a plate of food which he put beside her. He spoke but she didn't react.

_How many days did this go on for?_

The next day, and the next, the man would return with food and kind words, but each time the girl only grew smaller, curled tighter.

"Hey, I talked to the villagers, they won't bother you anymore so you can go back. And if they do anything you just let me know. I'll protect you."

_Were those the first words to reach me? The first time that I looked to that kind face that smiled down to me whole heartedly. The first time in so long..._

The small girl lifted her head, blue eyes filled with tears as she wrapped her frail arms around the man's legs. He patted her head with a laugh while she cried and cried until finally she fell asleep.

_He'd always come to visit every few months, the villagers never accepted me, but they left me alone. I really felt safe. I was content, and I was determined. I knew one day I too would set sail with them, I just had to grow up. I couldn't cry anymore, I couldn't act like a child. Then..._

A young girl runs down the docks and wraps her arms tightly around a red haired man wearing a black cloak. It only took a brief moment before her smile turned to fear. She ripped back the cloak and her face paled. "Oh this?" He asked with a chuckle. "It's no big deal, an arm for a kid's life is nothing. In fact I think you should meet him someday, he's just about your age and he wants to be king of the Pirates."

_Was it then I started hating him? But I had decided I couldn't cry, instead I grew up then and forgot what it meant to be sad, I just told him that I would replace his arm, I would become strong, I would do anything for him. When he took me with him I thought "I have grown up, I'm an adult now."_

_How many years was I with him? I trained so hard, I never left his side, I did everything that was asked of me and even more that wasn't. I never cried, not when I was hurt or when we were ridiculed. I stood beside him, stood tall and cold, I was an adult. But..._

"Hey, Ice princess." The man said with a chuckle.

"Why do you have to call me that?" A blonde girl asks, she's grown and her face portrays nothing.

"Because only an ice princess never smiles." He said jokingly. The girl shrugged. "I don't know where I went wrong." He said dramatically.

"You're just abnormal, Pirates don't act so happy." She countered, the male's eyes looked to her.

"You know you really should meet Luffy, I'm sure he's just as goofy as he was back then, he'd be a good influence on you-" the girl scowls and the man stops as she walks away.

_Why did he have to talk about that boy? He never spoke about me with that fondness. Why? What was so special? Why'd he give up his arm and hat for a boy like that?_

_That's probably when I started hating the boy "Luffy", when I really started hating the person with that name. Yeah, I hated him._


	5. Chapter 4

A/N been while, finally have another chapter, picking up directly when the last left off. Also any first person not in quotes is thoughts, still not able to use italics but will fix when I can! R&amp;R, thanks!

_It was only a couple days later when I heard the crew talking..._

"Captain, I don't think you should keep teasing her like that." One of the crew said. Outside the main cabin sat a young women with blonde hair, she had been listening for some time now and had curled into a ball, back propped up against the worn wood.

"I can't help it, she still acts just like a little kid, how can I not tease her a bit? And anyways, it's not healthy for her to stay here with us, and since we have no intention of finding the one piece-" Blue eyes shot open as a hand whipped open the door. The girl stood, anger flooding her normally cool features.

"How many times will you say that?" She barked, the red haired male simply chuckled.

"I keep telling you, this crew will not find the one piece, you should know that already though. Didn't your mother say you could tell who the next pirate king would be?" His voice was jolly, but she could feel the bite to his words.

_Yeah, I had known for a long time that he had no intention of going for the one piece, and that I would have to leave his crew because of it... But ..._

"Why? If you put your mind to it you could change that!" She yelled, eyes squeezed shut because she knew the expression on his face and she couldn't look at it anymore. "It's because you lost your arm right? Because of that you gave up everything!" She knew that he would retort, she knew it was a lie she had told herself. "All because of that "Luffy", you wasted everything to save his life!" Tears were in her voice even though none fell.

_I was such an idiot._

A loud crash echoed through the room and blue eyes opened to see a dark look on the captain's face, booze dropped onto the floor from a bottle that had been shattered in his hand. "Don't you ever talk like that about him." The voice was cold and lacked his usual mirth. The girl shrunk back a bit before turning away.

_I was so stupid!_

"Fine then, I'll leave this crew. I'm going after the one piece." She skulked away, but even as the pain radiated through her she ignored it.

_I will not cry, I will not feel. I am not a child anymore, I need to be an adult and do what I set out to do. That was what I decided the day I accepted Shanks' into my life, and if that meant leaving him..._

_Not long after we set out to Whitebeard's ship, and almost immediately I was handed off to Ace. It was almost scary, seeing his face, but at the same time I felt at ease around even this stranger. Shanks left quickly, and I tried to act like an adult, but... I truly hated it, being away from him, and the only person I could bring myself to hate was the one I had blamed everything on from the start._

"Luffy."

_That name, the first time Ace mentioned him, saying he was his brother no less, I nearly wanted to just fade away._

"Hey, I think you should join his crew instead, you'll be safer there and they're really nice people. And my brother is a good kid, about you're age and a real knuckle head."

_He said it with a laugh, like Shanks used to, and I started to wonder why that name made everyone else so happy. Why was I the only one sickened by it?_

_When had I really started hating him? Why did I hate him? Was I jealous of what Shanks gave up for him? Or for the praise he received? Or because he had stolen my dream of finding one piece with Shanks? Even now, those reasons..._

"-y!"

_Huh?_

"-ey!"

She slowly opened her eyes and could make out the outline of a male's face, a hat atop slightly messed hair and a thin build.

"Wake up!"

The voice was clouded to her sleepy mind and for a very brief moment she thought she was still dreaming.

"Shanks!" She chocked out, springing up only to knock her head with something hard. Both her and the boy fell back and nursed their skulls before her vision cleared, and before her sat a black haired boy. Her eyes fell and she chided herself for thinking such a thing would be possible.

"Were you dreaming about Shanks?" The boy muttered once recovered, he now say cross legged before her, seemingly unperturbed by their proximity or her near lack of clothing. She stared back without answering, white dress now laying on the grass, her legs splayed out to the side, one hand supporting her as she sat. "You must miss him then, huh? You were crying, so I thought I should wake you up." He spoke with a goofy smile that was returned with a look of near horror.

The girl opposite him gently touched her cheek and could feel the moisture, and when she blinked another wayward drop slipped down her face. She paled before wiping them away hurriedly only to gain a very confused look from the boy. "Why now? Why now do I have to act like a child?" She muttered bitterly to herself. Luffy crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"I don't think you act like a kid, people say I do and you don't act like me. You act like those stuffy adults." He chuckled a bit and blue eyes fell on him.

"But adults don't cry..." She said softly, but black eyes just met hers.

"Of course they do! Everyone cries sometimes, I bet even Shanks and Ace do!" He sounded so confident, but all this did was make her feel shattered.

"But then what have I been doing? I've tried for so long to be grown up to stay with Shanks, but I can't be beside him anymore... So what now? What did I just waste my life trying to prove to him?" She covered her face with a pale hand, if not crying had nothing to do with acting like an adult, then what did? Had she really not grown up at all?

"You're Yuki, right?" His light voice forced her to look at him again. Even Ace didn't know her name. "Shanks talked about you when he visited the island I grew up on. He always said that I had to meet his daughter some day, but looking at you, you're not his real daughter, eh?" Blue eyes widened and she tried to form words, call him a liar, her Shanks never talked highly of her, never! "I used to be really jealous of you, all Shanks ever did was make fun of me and how weak I was, but he always talked about how strong you were and how once you were a little older he'd bring you on his adventures." He was smiling, looking up at the blue sky above him.

She was silent. How long had she hated this person? How long had she hated him for the same reasons he'd been jealous of her? So why? Why could he laugh and smile like this when she could barely even move? "So you hate me then, right?" She finally whispered, unsure if the other had heard her as she looked down, but his voice was quick and decisive.

"Why would I hate you? I don't even know you." She blinked before chewing her lip, why could he say that when she couldn't? Why was it so easy for him?

They sat in silence for a short time, Luffy looking to the sky while she could only look down. Finally she felt a slight pressure on her head and looked up to see the brim of a straw hat. She put her hand up and felt it on her head, a bare head of messy black hair now topping the other. "What if I throw it in the ocean again." She said coolly, but Luffy chuckled.

"I know that you like Shanks, even that first time I knew you wouldn't let that hat get lost in the ocean. You were going to jump in if i didn't, right?" He smiled confidently, and blue eyes looked him over carefully. She went over their original meeting in her mind, thinking of where he had gotten that hint and realized something a bit disturbing.

"Are you actually really perceptive?" She asked, watching him carefully, he just tilted his head as if not understanding and she made a metal note to keep an eye on him.

"Anyways it's time for dinner, everyone else is inside waiting for us already." He said jumping up and lending a hand to her. She ignored it and stood, picking up her dress but not donning it. Without missing a beat Luffy began sprinting inside, wanting nothing more than to eat. Yuki though stood briefly alone on deck, hand on the hat that had belonged to Shanks, and before that had been in the hands of the pirate king. Now it smelled distinctly of a black haired boy, and made her feel a strange sense of warmth even as it faded quickly in her possession. She looked up at the blue sky and wondered quietly to herself.

"If I can't even remember when I started hating him, then how could I ever begin to like him?" She sighed, looking back to where a hand was waving to her to follow, which she did.

"Hey, Yuki." Shanks asked the small girl sitting on his lap. They'd been together a few months now, off and on, and she had finally gained weight and begun speaking more. She was still a shy and serious child, and a bit dark minded for someone so young, but Shanks had grown accustomed to these quirks and decided it best to not push her to be more like other children.

"What is it Shanks?" She asked, wide blue eyes looking to him as she munched on some seaweed they'd been served, though how she could stomach it he hardly knew.

"What do you want to do when you grow up?"

"I'm going to find the one piece with you of course!" She said with more enthusiasm than he'd seen before.

"I never said I was going after the one piece." He said with a chuckle, but her eyes held a determination not like that of most kids.

"But mommy said I have to go and look for the one piece, she said that's the only choice i have. She said that I'll be able to tell when I meet the next king of pirates, and when I do I have to devote myself completely to him until I find the last piece." It was a matter of fact statement, but Shanks didn't really understand what this little girl could have meant.

"And since I like you Shanks that means you'll be the next pirate king and help me find the one piece, so I'll devote myself to you okay?" She looked up expectantly but was met with worried eyes from a young red haired man. She thought she'd said something wrong until he smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Well then, that's quite a lofty dream you have there." He said laughing, but she gently nudged his hand aside with hers, blue eyes full of sadness and worry.

"But even though that's what I think, I feel like Shanks will go far away if I'm not careful. I worry that I'll have to be all alone, looking for the one piece with someone I don't know, and that I won't be able to be beside you anymore." She spoke seriously, but her voice and eyes were that of a young child who's only knowledge of this world had been abandonment and pain. Shanks gently hugged her to him and smiled softly.

"Well then, once you grow up a little, and start acting more like an adult, and not being such a cry baby, then I'll take you with me. Would that make you feel better?" It was an innocent reassurance that was met with a small nod. It was only later that he regretted making such a promise to her when he knew even back then that they would go their separate ways, and the insightful little girl's fears would truly be the beginnings of her new journey.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N a delayed chapter, but here it is, r&amp;r and enjoy, though I'm not sure that this turned out how I originally planned.

The blonde girl had lost sight of the young captain, but she could clearly smell the food and followed her nose. Eventually she found herself in a large room. A table had been set in the middle with chairs, though many of the crew were standing or lounging about. There were also some couches, and behind these was a sight that made her take pause. Blue eyes lit with a strange glow, something unfitting for such a frail looking girl. Eyes were on her as she stepped into the room, her fingers loosening on the white slip she carried until it lay on the floor.

She walked trance like until she knelt on one of the luxurious couches, the fabric too soft for a pirate ship, and her hands touched the cool glass of a large aquarium. Blue eyes sparkled like the water in the tank, the glass feeling almost as if it weren't there, like she was touching the cool water behind it. The fish swam gracefully within it, all types like you would hardly see in the normal ocean at once. She pressed her forehead to the glass, the brim of a straw hat bending as she did so, she hummed quietly, pleasantly, as a calm descended on her. It made the others in the room question if this girl was the same as the off putting one they'd been dealing with.

Ace had been leaning against a far wall, conversing with the swordsman when she'd entered, and now he walked to her and tapped her shoulder. It took a moment before she looked up to him as if dazed. She tilted her head slightly, and he stared down. He then looked to his brother who hadn't slowed in stuffing his face. "What'd you do to her?" The elder asked. The younger swallowed and looked back dumbly.

"I just woke her up and told her to come eat like you said." He replied with a pout, why was he being blamed? He then continued eating, many of his crew sharing glances with each other, unsure what to do next.

The small doctor was the first to respond, approaching cautiously until he was next to the girl. He poked her hesitantly, but her gaze only shifted dreamily to him. They stared at each other, the small deer shaking visibly. Finally she turned herself making the doctor jump, but she made no move to harm him. "Hn? What is it lil' deer?" She asked a bit slurred. He blinked at her before coughing and regaining a bit of composure.

"I'm a doctor! I need to examine you okay?" He tried to sound professional, but his pitch of voice negated this. She just nodded absently, turning her head to look again at the tank behind her. Many of the creatures within it had moved closer to her, but they had started dispersing again to the other parts of the enclosure.

The doctor started looking her over, and at once was a bit shocked. He looked to Ace who had by now sat beside her. "She's really cold! We need to warm her up fast!" The small male exclaimed. Everyone suddenly became a bit worried, even Luffy had stopped eating, though only briefly. Ace touched the girl beside him and found her skin did feel cold, almost like ice. This coupled with her pale skin immediately made him more aware of how she'd been living these past days with him. But before anyone could do something to fix this she leaned into his hand gently, eyes closing slightly.

"Hm." She mumbled, finally moving until she was cuddled into his lap-much to the male's dismay it seemed. She tried to put as much of her own skin against his, which wasn't hard in her relatively bare state, and him always being bare chested. She sat there, head on his shoulder as the hat that'd been on her head slipped off and fell next to her. Her eyes still seemed a bit clouded, but they were mostly closed now as if she were very tired.

"This is bad, she could die from hypothermia if we don't warm her up! She needs to eat too, and get fluids!" The doctor was running around, and rummaging through a small bag of medical supplies. Ace was a bit stunned, and while Robin tried to help the doctor many of the other crew stood there unsure what they could-or should- do. It was only Luffy who continued stuffing his face until Sanji brought his heel down on the boy's head.

"What was that for?!" The male cried out, it had been more painful without his devil powers.

"A young lady is sick like this and you don't seem to care!" The male screamed back. The boy stood and was about to retort when a soft voice piped up.

"Too loud." She said pouting, pushing herself up and brushing off the small doctor who had just brought over a hot pack for her. She turned her head to look around her, but stayed pressed to the male. Ace put a hand on her arm but she brushed this off too. "I just want to listen to the ocean a bit more, this place bellow us has been too quiet, but this thing you have is so nice. I need just a bit longer, it isn't easy to take in a devil fruit. So please just let me enjoy being warm and listening to this sweet lullaby." She spoke a bit drunkenly, eyes staring but not seeing until she finally shut them, burying her face into the male's neck as her breathing softened.

Ace sighed, finally smiling with a bit of force. "I guess do what she asks for now, should be okay if she rests, right doctor?" He said it lightly, but the young captain could tell that his brother was putting on an act. But he just smiled, walking over to retrieve his hat, and as he placed it on his head he looked down to the sleeping girl.

"You guys all get so worried, she won't die so easy you know." He laughed before returning to his eating.

"How can you say that Luffy?" Nami asked with obvious anger.

The small doctor looked to him with blatant concern as well. "Luffy, she's really really sick. Her temperature is too far bellow normal!" The tension was rising in the room as they waited for their captan to respond. Just as Ace was about to agree though Luffy looked them all over seriously.

"Shanks raised her, she's a strong girl who won't die until she finds what she's looking for. Don't act like she's some weakling! Treat her the same as any other pirate!" His eyes were stern and any who were about to argue bit their lips, and the mood went stagnant until finally they all went back to their meals.

It took some time but finally the mood lightened until the normal meal ruckus took over. Luffy jumped on the table, sticks in his nose and mouth as he danced like a fool, Brook playing a playful tune on a piano in the room. Ace laughed along with the crew as they bickered and enjoyed themselves.

For a couple hours the girl slept heavily, her cold body didn't warm even against the male's body, even though his ran hotter due to the devil fruit he'd consumed. He was absently worried in the back of his mind, when had she become cold? To him everyone seemed cooler, so her being cold had been normal to him. So when had it been like this?

Still he tried to enjoy himself, even accepting a mug of ale. Many of the crew had been drinking, some showing it more than others. And it was about the time that everyone had had at least one drink that blue eyes blinked open. She remained still as the room still swam with motions and noise, but the burning in her throat had to be dealt with. She reached out as she sat up, the male she was perched on saying something that was lost in the noise. She ignored him and took his mug in her pale hands before taking a large sip of his drink.

He hastily pulled it away, spilling it on himself and the couch beside him. She rubbed her eye and yawned, happy that even with the slight burn of alcohol her throat wasn't dry any longer. She looked around her at the jovial scene and was taken aback to a time when she would have been a part of such things. "Don't go drinking alcohol, you and Luffy are too unpredictable even when sober!" Ace scolded her, but she just seemed to ignore him, watching the young black haired boy in question dancing like an idiot.

"Hey, listen when I-" He started, but she interrupted.

"Luffy, what is he?" She asked the male, they're conversation too quiet for the others to hear. He looked to her questioningly, and so she sighed. "He said something to me earlier. Well a couple things. And now I don't know what I've been doing for nearly two decades." She spoke wistfully, and the male realized that something fundamental had changed the moment she met his brother. He felt a bit jealous, but pushed the feeling aside.

"Yeah, he has that effect on people." He said while they both watched the idiot. Ace chuckled a bit, but paused when the girl stood lithely. She looked over her shoulder to him somberly, again haunted by another face before really seeing his.

"It seems that way. He must have learned that from Shanks." She didn't smile, but there was a fondness to her voice that the male hadn't heard before, and again any jealousy was disposed of. He should have known this would have been the outcome.

He slouched back on the couch as he watched her walk over to where the others were horsing around, a few of the boys dancing together in a line. She hopped up on the piano, sitting with one leg crossed over the other as she shared a couple words with the skeleton, pointing to a couple keys on the piano while he was obviously staring at her in an inappropriate way. Ace couldn't bring himself to do anything about it, feeling a bit more dejected then he thought he should. He took another swig of his drink as Robin sat beside him.

"Feeling a bit lonely now?" She asked with a smile. He sighed heavily.

"It's better if I can convince those two to get along." He said seriously.

She chuckled a bit, looking over at the dancing captain. "I think it will work out, he has a way with people that forces them to believe in him." The male looked to her, it was obvious she'd been influenced too. "But it looked more like you felt he was stealing her away." She said lightly, and he just huffed.

"She was never mine anyways, I don't have time for women, I have dozens of men to keep in line. And anyways... I have a feeling Shanks always intended for this to happen." She looked a bit surprised by his tone, but the rowdy mood was infectious and Ace found that he couldn't dwell long right then.

Across the room Brook had stopped playing, and the dance line had paused and we're getting anxious for more music. But just as Luffy was about to protest the piano started again, but this time it wasn't the skeleton's voice that accompanied it.

"The sea is calling out to me

The waves singing their sweet melody

I can't wait any longer

The ocean pulls me from this shore." As she sang the others seemed a bit stunned, her voice was melodic, and it seemed so different from the abrasive tone she'd been taking with them. It seemed that something fundamental had shifted with her between when she left them on the deck before to sleep, and now.

"Who could resist to set sail?

Surely not me, oh let me be free

Have I never felt like this before?

My heart is calling for adventure

Oh I am returning to you my mother

The goddess of this sea." As she continued Luffy smiled goofily before he continued dancing, soon the crew were all merry as well as the piano and the girl's voice continued. She kept her blue eyes closed, hands supporting her as she leaned back on the piano, her legs uncrossing and kicking gently.

"What i search for is not important

I need only find a purpose on this voyage

I feel no fear in this unknown

I only hear the ocean's song

Can you not hear this melody?

Oh poor sailor, you need only be free!

Have You never felt like this before?

Isn't your heart calling for adventure?

Oh follow me

I'll introduce you to the goddess of this sea

Wouldn't it be fun?

Setting sail under this brilliant sun

You could escape with me

Escape into the song of this sea

We could finally be free

As the waves sing their melody."

A/N needed to add this, these lyrics were written by a friend of mine (If she makes a fanfic account I'll put it in somewhere) and she may actually make this into a legit song if she has the time :) if she does it will be linked in a later chapter, so many thanks to her!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N thanks for reading this far! A bit scattered chapter, but with Luffy that's how things go! Anyways enjoy, and reviews are loved!

After finishing her song she had hopped off the piano and returned to sitting on Ace's lap, though this time she didn't sit pressed to him as before. He touched her arm and realized she still felt very cold, but she just brushed his hand away. "I'm always cold like this, my temperature is bellow that of a normal person." She said calmly, trying to steal a sip of his drink again but he pulled it away. She gave him a cool stare but he just looked concerned.

Chopper had come over, and Ace relayed this information with the small deer as the music and dancing continued around them. "But a human shouldn't be able to live like that." He said concerned, but she just stared down at him before responding.

"Well I'm not completely human, so this is normal for me. If I was at a human temperature then I'd have a really high fever." She stated matter of factly. There was a pause between the three of them and she was staring at his drink when-

"You're not human?!" They both shouted in unison, her heart racing from the sudden shock. She gave them both a glare, but only then noticed that the room has gone strangely silent and still. She looked around to the eyes on her and shrunk back a bit, this was bothersome.

"What?" She finally asked. It was Ace who rebounded first.

"What do you mean you're not human?" He asked now giving her a skeptical look.

"I said not *completely* human. My father was human, my mother wasn't." She spoke as if this was obvious, and finally succeeding in stealing his mug and downing its contents before he could stop her. He was going to scold her, but that could wait.

"So you're half human then? What would the other half be?" The raven haired female asked, her voice cool and calm like normal. This seemed to intrigue her more than surprise her. Blue eyes just looked to her before looking away, staring down into the mug still clutched in her hands.

"What if I say you should guess?" She muttered, she didn't like being stared at like this, it made her think of annoying memories.

"Well there aren't many other races that I know of that can interbreed with humans. The only I know of are fishmen and mermen, would that be correct?" She was now leaning with one arm on the table, examining the girl before her while the others looked on. Luffy then jumped up, bounding across the room happily.

"So your a human fish lady?" He asked childishly, but she just shifted away from him a bit, though he didn't seem to get the hint.

"My mother wasn't either of those races. Though it's similar to that." She wasn't sure how much information to give out on the matter, she wasn't sure if she could really trust them all, but then again she had decided to believe in Shanks' judgement, which indirectly meant believing in these people.

There was a long silence, this was something even the raven haired woman hadn't heard of in her studies. Finally the Orange haired girl snapped her fingers. "I've heard stories about creatures like the merpeople, but they are malevolent and sing songs to lure men into the sea." She seemed deep in thought, trying to remember the name of that race. Finally she gave up and shrugged. "Anyways those are just old legends, I guess that wouldn't be-"

"Sirens." A small voice said. The navigator smiled.

"Yeah, that's it! So you've heard those stories too huh?" She asked.

Blue eyes looked down, hands clutching the mug tightly. "Yeah, I've heard all of 'em. All those lies that the government spread after killing an entire race." She said it coldly, but without the hate one would expect.

It took time for this to be processed by the group, and after a couple moments Ace put a hand on hers that we're going numb holding the mug. She sighed and loosened her grip before shrugging his hand off.

"So sirens are like monsters who kill people right?" Luffy asked, tilting his head as he plopped down to the floor cross legged. She flinched a bit but didn't answer, she'd more or less expected them to think poorly of her mother's people, and so her in turn, just like all those on that island so long ago.

It was only when a laugh broke the calm that blue eyes blinked. "That's so cool! Hey, hey, can you show me how you do it?" She looked up to the boy sitting there smiling dumbly, and soon many in the room where chuckling, and soon there was laughter. Her eyes showed her confusion, even Ace was laughing behind her.

"Only you would want to see how that works." He said, but the girl was still obviously perplexed.

"Don't... Don't you hate me? Aren't you afraid?" She spoke quietly, and when the laughing continued she jumped up, standing right in front of the boy as he looked up to her smiling. "Why? Why is it funny?!" She nearly yelled. She hadn't expected this. Not at all.

"Hey, we weren't laughing at you-" Ace tried to calm her but she only looked to the straw hat boy.

"Why is me being a monster okay?" Her eyes were harsh, but there was something sad about them.

"Why not? People called me a monster, and chopper too, and Zoro gets called a demon." He chuckled a bit. "So you fit right in! It's so cool!" He mused. She seemed dumbfounded, her shoulders going slack even though she hadn't noticed how tense she was. Finally she sat back onto the couch, pulling her knees up and hugging them. She could feel a pain in her chest and she hated it, but she just rested her chin on her knees and looked around the room. Many of the others were smiling, or at least seemed accepting. Even Ace was grinning, and she felt like a fool having been so worried.

"So can you show me?" Luffy finally piped up again and she just looked to him before closing her eyes.

"Not now, it takes a lot out of me to use my mother's abilities." She said slowly, the boy just looking down trodden.

It was the raven haired women who spoke up next. "You said the government killed off the whole race except your mother? I hadn't heard about that, how did they cover up something so wide spread?" Again it was more like she was examining than asking. The girl shifted a bit.

"It wasn't hard, there was already a war going on then, and since that whole span of time is gone from history... Not like anyone could prove they didn't do it. Then they made sirens into legend, to cover up the few stories about them, and made them look evil so that even if their crimes came to light it would just be another victory story." She hugged her legs, somehow sitting like this was comforting.

"A war? There haven't been any large wars in hundreds of years right?" The swordsman asked, he'd been listening quietly to the side.

"Yeah, but this was hundreds of years ago." She said looking toward him. Robin's eyes went wide.

"Just how long ago?" She asked.

"About 900 years ago or so, though my mother's people only got involved in the latter part of the century." She replied simply.

Robin jumped up, a shocked look on her normally calm features. "You mean the war during the void century?" She asked seemingly excited. The blonde girl just nodded slowly, this outburst had startled her.

"But wait, you said your mother was the only survivor, but this happened centuries ago. How is that possible?" Nami asked, but blue eyes just looked to her calmly.

"My mother had been given a devil fruit that allows eternal life." She stated. There was another strained silence before Robin sat back down to process this information.

"But isn't you mother...?" Nami continued. The girl nodded again before answering.

"She gave the fruit to my father, then became sick after having me and they both went away to die. Even an immortal from devil fruits has a way to die." She then leaned her head back on the tank behind her and a dark realization came over the room. She closed her eyes and sat there for a time, the creatures in the tank swimming behind her.

"Ah, sorry." Nami finally said. The girl shook her head.

"We don't feel love like humans do, so it's not sad that they're gone. Father couldn't live with losing someone else, so it's okay." She sounded cold, like she really didn't care. Ace wasn't sure if he should do something, he hadn't known any of this about her, but what could he say?

"Hey, I want my devil fruit back." Luffy stated. There was a stunned silence before Nami and Sanji both looked like they were going to rip his head off.

"Why?" Was the girl's only response, she hardly seemed fazed.

"I told you why earlier, give it back." The two stared each other down until she just huffed.

"I can't give it back for three days." She said simply, this exchange made everyone else in the room feel a bit whiplashed. These two were too scatter brained for normal people.

"How about three minutes." He said holding up three fingers. She just stared back.

"Three days." She said flatly.

"That's not fair!" He shouted, but she just unbent her legs until she was sitting, feet gently touching the ground and hands flat at her sides.

"It wouldn't do any good if I gave it back now anyways. Use these three days to get a bit stronger. You're so weak right now, you won't even make it to the one piece." There was a slight malice in her eyes, but her face didn't portray it.

Just as she expected though he took the bait. "Hey, I'm already strong!" He said with a self assured smirk, but she dismissed him.

"Even I'm stronger than you." She replied. Ace was about to interject, he could see where this was going.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" The boy said jumping up, she just looked to him disinterested. Finally she shrugged and stood as well, squaring off with him, though she hardly looked like a fighter.

"Hey, Luffy you can't seriously fight a lady!" Sanji looked about to have a stroke.

"She's a pirate, that means she's just as worthy to fight as a man." Luffy said seriously, and the girl nodded, she wasn't just some priss off the mainland. She was raised a pirate.

Since it seemed unstoppable Ace just sighed heavily, he wasn't sure how this was going to turn out. Suddenly, as if a gun had been shot there was movement. Luffy charged forward, a punch going straight for her face. It was obvious he wasn't holding back, and they all prepared for impact.

But swiftly she ducked, grabbing his arm in the process and throwing him. He crashed into the floor hard, and quickly she was on his back, arm bent painfully behind him. "I win." She deadpanned. There was shock as Luffy squirmed beneath her, but a quick bit of pressure to his arm and he stopped struggling.

"Ow ow ow." He exclaimed, it was strange having bones that couldn't bend and stretch.

"Keep this in mind. I've trained for over a decade to replace that arm that he sacrificed for you. That means I have the strength of one of his arms. Think about that before you think too highly of your own power." She was cold, and when he seemed about to argue she pressed down again to subdue him.

"Sure, with your devil fruit you could over power me. But you body is weak, your muscles and bones have gotten weak from having these powers so long." Finally she stood, walking over to the other side to retrieve her slip which she decided to put back on. "Take these three days to get stronger as a human, then when you have your powers back you'll be exponentially stronger than before." She then walked out of the room, too tired to deal with anymore of this foolish human interaction. She touched her stomach lightly, wishing herself that it didn't take so long.

Luffy slowly sat up, hat shadowing his face a bit as Ace stood to go after the girl who'd left the room. It took a few moments before Luffy finally laughed. "I'll get stronger then. Strong enough to beat her without powers." He grinned with determination, a new goal in mind.

Then there was commotion of the usual kind, scolding for fighting a girl and the like. Soon the room was rowdy once more, just as the Sunny normally was.


End file.
